Un Mundo Limpio Una Vida Sana
by DaNnyzZ
Summary: es una historia ambiental con diferente narración porque es un trabajo escolar y... NO GANEÉ RAYOS


_**Disclaimer:** Todos estos personajes me pertenecen_

"**Un mundo limpio una vida sana"**

La limpieza del medio ambiente es escencial para todo ser vivo. Por eso en esta obra vamos a relatar la historia de cuatro amigas que buscan limpiar el río y la ciudad, sus nombres son Marcela, Eliana, Melisa y Carolina a continuación presentamos: **"Un mundo limpio una vida sana". **Se puede decir que también es una historia de amistad.

Un día ellas decidieron ir al río a bañarse pero se encontraron con una sorpresa:

-Melisa: wow! Este río está demasiado sucio

-Carolina: Si como nos bañaremos aquí

-Eliana: ¿Quién arrojará tanta basura aquí?

-Marcela: Tal vez sea toda la gente de la ciudad porque una sola persona no puede hacer algo así

-Después de unos cinco segundos Melisa dijo:

-Melisa: Hay que hacer algo, en este río no puede haber vida, los peces no tienen espacio para nadar

-Todas se quedaron pensativas y luego de un minuto todas tuvieron la misma idea y contestaron en coro: ¡hay que hacer una campaña para limpiar este río!

-Carolina: Sí y así podremos nadar en él

-Eliana: ¿Pero como vamos a hacer que todo el mundo colabore para limpiar el río?

-Marcela: Creo que primero debemos ir a la emisora para hacerle saber a la gente

-Melisa salió corriendo y luego Eliana fue detrás de ella

-Eliana: ¿Qué pasó porque saliste corriendo?

-Melisa: Luego te digo pero por ahora dile a las demás que vayan a mi casa a las cuatro

-Eliana: Esta bien si eso quieres

-Eliana de inmediato fue a donde las demás y les dijo:

-Eliana: Niñas Melisa dijo que fuéramos a su casa a las cuatro

-Carolina: ¿Y para qué?

-Eliana: No lo sé ella sólo me dijo eso

-Luego ya en la casa de Melisa las cuatro amigas se reunieron y Marcela dijo:

-Marcela: ¿Por qué nos citaste aquí que es lo que pasa?

-Melisa: Es que tengo una idea

-Eliana: ¿Qué idea?

-Melisa: ¡Vamos a hacer una campaña de limpieza en el río!

-Carolina: Si claro cómo si eso fuera posible ¿cómo cuatro niñas van a lograr que el río quede reluciente?

-Melisa: Por ahora no he pensado en eso pero para mí si es posible. Escuchen, el otro día iba caminando por el pasillo y encontré un papel en el suelo, en ese momento no le presté importancia pero ahora si lo comprendo. La limpieza del medio ambiente es necesaria para todo ser vivo

-Marcela: Tal vez tengas razón pero ¿cómo lo haremos?

-Carolina: ¿No te acuerdas de la idea que tuviste en el río?

-Marcela: mmm… ah sí la de ir a la emisora

-Melisa: Claro por supuesto cómo no lo había pensado

-Y así las cuatro se dirigieron hacia la emisora para hablar con el locutor

-Carolina: ¿Pero como lo vamos a hacer?

-Marcela: Él es fanático del medio ambiente, así que no se preocupen

-Las cuatro decidieron entrar a la vez, hablaron con el locutor y lo convencieron, el decidió el nombre de la campaña "Un mundo limpio una vida sana".

-Melisa: Ven ya tenemos todo listo, el locutor se encargará de la publicidad

-Carolina: Eso no garantiza que la gente le haga caso al locutor

-Eliana: Tal vez pero la gente hace todo lo que el dice

-Marcela: Si esto será todo un éxito

-Al día siguiente en la escuela estaban en el descanso y no dejaban de hablar de la campaña

-Marcela: No me puedo imaginar el río sin tanta basura

-Carolina: Yo sí, me imagino el río con muchos peces, plantas relucientes y saludables

-Melisa Tienes razón Carolina el río se verá hermoso

-En la tarde después de la escuela, en la casa de Eliana esperaban la llamada del locutor para que les dieran buenas noticias.

Luego de una hora sonó el teléfono y Eliana contestó, tuvo una larga conversación. Cuando terminó de hablar tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Marcela: ¿Qué pasó?, ¿De qué te ríes?

-Eliana: En este momento hay una multitud de gente en el río

-Melisa: ¿De verdad?, ¿En serio? No te creo

-Eliana: De verdad, no les estoy diciendo mentiras

-Carolina: Entonces vamos al río a ver a esa "multitud" que dices limpia el río

-Eliana: De acuerdo vamos

-Al llegar al río, las cuatro amigas se encontraron con una sorpresa, ya no había gente pero tampoco había basura

-Eliana: Lo ven ya no había basura

-Carolina: Jamás me había imaginado que el río quedaría tan hermoso, se ve genial, no más bien expectacular

-Marcela: Tienes razón, la naturaleza es algo increíblemente bello, ¡no hay algo tan hermoso como esto!

-Melisa: No sé dan cuenta, logramos que el río se pudiera ver reluciente

-Carolina: Ahora si podremos nadar en él y los peces también

-Eliana: Hablamos de nadar ¿por qué no estrenamos el nuevo río limpio?

-Melisa: Buena idea Eliana

-La primera en lanzarse al río fue Carolina

-Carolina: Vengan chicas esto se siente muy bien

-Al instante las demás también se lanzaron

-Eliana: Lo mejor que hemos hecho es limpiar el río

-Marcela: Siempre lo recordaremos… o no chicas

-Todas respondieron en coro

-Siiiii

-Esta fue la historia de cuatro lindas chicas que ayudaron a la madre naturaleza limpiando el río de la ciudad pero recuerden que ustedes también pueden hacerlo por pequeño que sea tu esfuerzo como lo hicieron ellas.

_**Fin…**_

**es un poco diferente porque esto era un trabajo escolar, y si se preguntan si gané pues...NO y no melo recuerden eh (repito, no quiero ser grosera)**


End file.
